I'm Home
by takuyaoi
Summary: Katou and Iwaki both reflect on their lives as celebrities and as a couple after being together for years.


~Description~

Characters: Katou Youji, Iwaki Kyousuke

Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi. Fluff

Fandom: Haru wo Daite Ita/Embracing Love

Prompt: My Favorite Thing by Tonight Alive

Trigger Warning: This is yaoi with suggestive mature content. Reading discretion is advised. LOL.

* * *

 **KATOU**

"Everyone, let us all welcome, Katou Youji!" one of the MCs cheerfully called out my name, and I felt those tingly sensations all over again. I guess I will never get used to this huh?

In any case, I put all my efforts to suppress the anxiety that's starting to creep up in my system, and waved at the crowd.

"Woah, Katou-san, the audience has never been this wild in a long time!"

"That's true, this is overwhelming. As expected of Katou-san!"

 _Oh darn stop with the flattery._ They just make me fidget even more.

I think about _his face_ , and I feel my lips tug into a genuine smile, different from the one I was trying to put up a few seconds ago.

 _Ah, I just wanna get this over with and go home. To my Iwaki-san's arms._

Shit, this is bad. Focus, self, focus.

 _"Deep breaths, Katou,"_ I heard his voice inside my head.

Damn, I got it pretty bad huh. Oh well, better admit it than deny it.

I sat down on the couch on the set after the MCs invited me to do so.

"So, Katou-san, you seem to be in high spirits right now!"

"Ah, I'm actually feeling quite anxious at the moment. Seeing the audience being so lively like this definitely puts in a lot of pressure," I smiled as I admitted candidly. After all these years, I've learned that being as candid and as true to myself as I can is easier that putting up a front.

"Eh? Really? It doesn't show, you know! If you never said that I would think you look like you're feeling so at home right now. Right, Aiko-san?"

"Yes, indeed. Though I sense a different aura in Katou-san's smile, wouldn't you say, Yamada-san?"

Ah these two MCs, I know where this is conversation is leading to. Not that I mind anyways.

"Oh, Katou-san, you're grinning ear-to-ear.. Hohohoho.. Could it be…"

"You seem really happy these days, Katou-san, may we know why?"

I grinned even wider, "Does it really show? Ah I guess it would be a bore if I say I'm happy because of the success of my recent drama, right?" I smirked casually and sent meaningful glances to the audience, who are going crazy at the moment. I chuckled. "Well there's that of course, the success of the drama, but yes I know you guys want to hear me saying it's because of Iwaki-san right?" At this, the MCs laughed warmly, and I felt amused at the same time just simply _happy_ that I can talk about my lover and drop his name so casually on national TV.

Under normal circumstances, it's an unspoken rule to never admit being in a relationship if you're a celebrity. There are more than a hundred reasons why one shouldn't, and if I enumerate them all it might take me until next year to finish and explain. This is the case even for straight relationships, but for me and Iwaki-san to be in a homosexual relationship _and_ be able to announce it to the world _and_ talk about it so casually is even more amazing a feat.

I guess I'm really a lucky guy.

"Ah, as expected, Katou-san always drops the bomb himself!" Yamada-san laughed.

"This is his charm I guess, but I must say, thank you for saving us the trouble, Katou-san. Now, I can ask straightforwardly. How are things going with you and Iwaki-san? You guys have been through so much, and yet here you are still smiling _that smile_ whenever Iwaki-san's name is mentioned!"

"Ah, Aiko-san, you already mentioned I always have _that smile_ when it comes to Iwaki-san, and I believe that says it all, yes?" I chuckled.

"But well I guess if you all want to hear it, yes, Iwaki-san and me are happy. Although we've both been busy recently and can't see each other much because of our individual projects, we do make time for each other every now and then. There are days we just pop up some beer and laze around the house, watching the TV, talking what we've been up to these days, etc. You know, the normal things couples do. Cooking dinner, sometimes even doing the house chores ourselves. We're public figures, the actors, Iwaki Kyousuke and Kato Youji. But when we're together at home, it's just Youji and Kyousuke. I think these normal things, the normal us, that we both treasure most."

"That's true though. When you're a celebrity, you learn to treasure the normal things that normal people do, isn't that right, Aiko-san?"

"Ah yes, but somehow I can't seem to get the image of Katou-san wearing an apron and vacuuming the living room out of my head…"

We all laughed at Aiko-san's remark, and I feel the last of my anxiety leaving out of my body as I was able to relax. Me in an apron huh? A random image of Iwaki-san wearing a frilly apron made me laugh so hard. Thankfully it went unnoticed as everyone also got lost in hysterics from laughing.

As everyone finally started to calm down, Yamada-san spoke up, "It's a shame that Iwaki-san wasn't able to come here with you though…"

"Yeah, he's busy with his current drama shooting as well," I said as I nodded, "For some reason, our activities always collide with each other, but our schedules never meet. I'm always thankful that we are blessed to be busy, but because of that we just usually miss out on each other like that," I sighed playfully. I can practically see Iwaki-san face-palming while watching this while saying, _"Katou, you look like a hopelessly in-love puppy…"_

Hmm.. I guess I do huh…

"That's right. You guys always have dramas and movies going on head to head with each other. Is there a sense of competition between you two? I mean you're both guys after all, and it's a guy's nature to be competitive, right?"

"Well, yes there's that. I won't deny that. But it's a healthy competition between us. It's more like, we try to catch up with the other so that we're both on equal standing. We both strive to improve, but when one of us somehow hits a wall or is left behind, the other will help out. It's more like that than us competing who's better than who. We strive to improve, but we always have to be standing on equal ground. That's how it is for us."

"That's such a refreshing view on competition between people in a relationship within the same industry, isn't it? We're learning a lot today from Katou-san, Yamada-san."

"Indeed. This makes me curious though. Even if you both do not really compete to defeat the other, you'd usually hear comparisons from people around you and the public in general. So how do you two take it?"

"Comparisons are things that are inevitable. It's human nature to compare. But for us, the comparisons are just a matter of perception. People have different views of things, so that's where comparisons come in. Because we both respect each other professionally, we do take these comparisons in such way as well. We can use constructive ones to improve ourselves, and provide each other our own impressions too."

"Wow, it seems like you guys never fight huh?" Aiko-san remarks, which makes me chuckle a bit as I remember how much we've been butting heads especially when we were just starting our relationship.

"On the contrary, we were like a couple of a cat and a dog; always butting heads in the beginning, always after each other's head. Imagine this: Put two prideful, egoistic, testosterone-driven, adult men together, both stubborn and having opposite views on everything. We've had our share of fistfights to be honest…" I hear gasping in the audience, and it makes me smile again as I remembered how Iwaki-san used to hit me a lot before, but I continued, "But over time, we learned that arguments are just arguments. We will always disagree about a lot of things, but at the end of the day, we respect each other, and that also makes us respect each other's point of view. So I guess it all goes down to that one basic thing we have for each other: mutual respect," I smiled at the camera as I finished my explanation.

"True. This is one thing that we almost usually forget. Two guys in a relationship, and there will always be a battle for dominance. But it's nice to see that because of respect, they both subdue themselves and accept each other's opinions."

"I think this is really a very valuable lesson that is applicable to every relationship, not just in a relationship between men, Yamada-san. I feel like I have to get my husband to watch this when this gets broadcasted, haha!"

The audience seem to agree, and somehow I feel a sense of pride that _our relationship_ is now accepted as the ideal relationship. At least by the people in this studio right now.

"We're really learning a lot today from Katou-san, isn't it?"

"Indeed… I would also want to talk more about Iwaki-san, but the producers are already pressuring us to ask you about your recent drama!"

Everyone laughed at Yamada-san, and I simply nodded understandingly while I smiled, "Of course, of course, I didn't get invited here just to flaunt about my relationship with Iwaki-san, that much I know," I agreed jokingly, and the interview continued on with more talks about my work, my life as it progressed from an AV actor to a professional actor, and still occasionally getting strayed back to about Iwaki-san again.

Before I knew it, the shooting got wrapped and it didn't seem like we had spent at least 3 hours talking. I found myself enjoying in the end, as opposed to what I initially felt before we started earlier. Time flies indeed when you're having fun.

But as much as I enjoyed the guest stint, I'm more excited to just go home and wait for Iwaki-san to come home. Tonight is one of those rare nights that I get to go home early and wait for him, and his schedule ends early enough for us to have dinner together as well.

Ah, I really can't wait so…

"Hello, Iwaki-san! I'm done for the day now~" I said in my chirpy voice, not even waiting for him to say "Hello" after my call got picked up. I'm inside the company van now and Kaneko-san is going to drop me at our home.

"My, my, aren't you the chirpy one. I guess that means you had a great time on the talk show?" I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Yeah, I did, but wait, is it okay to talk now? Am I getting in the way of your shooting?" I asked as I suddenly realized he might be in the middle of something.

"Isn't it too late to ask that though?" He laughed, "But nah, it's okay. I'm currently on break. Besides, if I'm in the middle of something, I wouldn't have been able to answer your call in the first place."

"Oho, so that means, were you waiting for my call then? Coz you answered just right after the first ring!" I teased, and I felt myself grinning that toothy grin again as I realized I'm probably right.

"Yes, yes, are you happy now? I was staring at my phone waiting for you to call me~" he playfully put on a girly voice that just made me guffaw. I saw Kaneko-san steal a glance at me at the rear view mirror, shaking his head while chuckling. He's pretty much used to this anyways.

"Aw, you missed me that much?"

"Says the guy who I bet is currently waggling his tail upon hearing my voice, haha!"

"Conceited, aren't we?"

"Nah, just stating facts," I can practically hear his smirk as he said that line.

"Fine fine, I admit defeat! What time will you be home?"

"Shooting ends for me at around 6pm, so you can expect me to be at home before 8. But you can go ahead and sleep, I know how tired you've been these past few weeks."

"No way in hell! I'll be waiting for you, let's eat dinner together. I'll prep something up like a good wifey that I am~"

"Just make sure you won't set the house on fire, Katou, that would be enough for me.."

"MEANIEEEE~~!"

Our useless banter on the phone went on for a few more minutes until I heard someone from the background calling Iwaki-san, so we hung up after that, agreeing to have dinner together after quite a long time.

I turned the keys on the door of our house. Every time I do this, I feel a sense of irreplaceable contentment and peace.

This is home. _Our home._ The place we built together and call our own.

Nothing feels better than hearing the door get unlocked, stepping into the door entrance, and turning on the lights of the house. Everything looks dark and dim at first, but once the lights flood the entire room, saying, " _I'm home~_ " even if the place is empty at the moment has this really comforting effect on me.

In here, I can just be Katou Youji, the guy who loves Iwaki Kyousuke. The actor and celebrity Katou Youji is left outside the moment I step into the front door.

I sighed as I closed the door shut and threw of my shoes. Dragging my feet, I went straight for the couch in the living room and dropped face first like a rag doll.

 _God, I'm tired._

I nuzzled the throw pillow where my face landed into and noticed that I can trace a bit of Iwaki-san's scent on it.

 _Hmmm… perhaps we've done it a lot on this couch…_ I smirked at the thought.

Well, we've done it a lot _around the house_ , that's for sure.

I nuzzled it some more and felt myself getting hard. _Damn, I'm in trouble._

My hand reached down as I started to unbutton my pants and touched myself.

I think about Iwaki-san's blushing face as I started to kiss him deeply inside my head. Pinching my nipples, I imagined it to be his teeth nipping on them.

Ah, it's been a while since he took me though. Maybe I should make it a special request for later.

 _I want him to take me tonight._

I started playing with my own hole while I stroke myself, thinking about Iwaki-sans fingers inside me, and his mouth on me.

I thrust in three digits inside, thinking about him entering me suddenly, and I came undone.

 _I really should get him to do me tonight,_ I thought as I felt myself falling out of consciousness.

 **IWAKI**

I turned the knob of the front door and as expected, it's already unlocked. _He's home._ I stepped inside and removed my shoes, and as I did, I see Katou's pair thrown at opposite sides of the entryway. I shook my head. _That guy_. He must've been really tired.

I picked his pair of shoes and set it aside properly, before I set mine beside his and slipping into my slippers.

As I walked into the living room, I see his figure crouched on the sofa. _And he even said he'll wait for me._ I chuckled.

Removing my jacket, I hang it on the back side of the sofa, and I started removing the top buttons of my shirt as I stared at Katou's sleeping face.

 _Ah, I can finally breathe again._

I stood over him and watched him sleep. My eyes travelled around the room for a moment, and after a quick peek at the kitchen, I chuckled again as I see the stove untouched. _So much for being the good wifey huh, Katou?_

I went back to the living room and plopped myself gently above Katou's head. I leaned back on the sofa and closed my eyes a bit as adrenaline slowly leaves my body and exhaustion starts to creep in.

I'm tired as hell, but when I open my eyes again and swept them through Katou's full body, I felt energy and blood getting pumped up around my exhausted body again.

 _His pants are unbuttoned. Shit._

 _This little shit._

I stared at Katou's face again and noted how innocent his sleeping face looks. A stark contrast against how lewd the lower half of his body looks like.

I looked up at his face again and reached out to the tips of his hair sprawled on the sofa. As always, it's like I get hypnotized every time I watch him sleep. His soft breaths, the feeling of his hair on my fingers, that peaceful look on his face - I never get tired of them. I just always end up staring like that for hours until I fall asleep myself.

Tonight though, I'll indulge myself on Katou-gazing until he wakes up.

This guy, though he's younger, had pulled me out of self-loathe and self-pity countless of times.

I used to hate him so much, but now he's the person I respect the most.

We used to misunderstand each other a lot simply because we're polar opposites, but look at us now. After years of being together, we're the ones who understand each other the most. I guess we're the living examples of that cliché quote saying opposites attract.

" _Iwaki-san~~_ "

Ah he's sleep talking again. _How cute._

He never believes me when I tell him that he does though. Crap why don't I have my phone right now again?

My eyes travelled across his body for the second time and I catch sight of his undone pants again.

 _Wait, are my eyes tricking me or is he going visibly hard right now?_

Dammit, he just sleep-talked about me and now he's having a boner? Makes me wanna have a look about what this perverted guy is dreaming about.

I felt my own pants get tighter.

Unable to resist, I crouched down to his face, my fingers feathering his chin, and kissed the tip of his nose.

I see his eyes flicker a bit before they open. His eyebrows knitted and I saw him get cross-eyed for a few seconds before he struggled to keep his eyes focused.

 _This is the Katou I love the most._

The Katou outside of the lime light. The Katou not captured by the cameras. The Katou without makeup, a tiny pimle just beneath his chin. The Katou who gets cross-eyes. _The Katou who's perfect because of his imperfections._

"Iwaki…-san?"

I smiled.

" _Tadaima…._ "

Katou smile blinked and smiled back.

" _Okaeri~"_

END.

* * *

 _I fall at the thought,_

 _Of us falling apart_

 _But I swore never to use my head,_

 _Before I use my heart_

 _And then you'll keep me breathing,_

 _Grant me peace through the night_

 _My dear, I hope your dreams are sweet as real life_

 _Cause this is, my favorite thing by far_

 _And you defy everything I've ever known_

 _But why?_

 _Do you believe in fate?_

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

 _Would you believe me, if I told you_

 _You, complete me?_

 _Whoaaa_

 _I don't say this lightly_

 _Whoaaa_

 _So don't take this lightly_

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : I've been unable to move on from the feels that Haru wo Daite Ita has left me. I can honestly say this manga is one of those that deeply affected me and gave me lots of feels. I drowned and am still unable to come up to recover, and this is the result.

This is very slice of life-ish, and most people might find this very boring but no I don't intend to improve it nor change it. Katou-centric, but I wrote a bit of Iwaki's side as well. I write what I want anyways. I guess I am more like Katou in this sense that's why this ended up Katou-centric haha. Anyways, please do leave me reviews/comments/feedbacks! Thank you!


End file.
